Surrounded by people but eternally alone
by kialiana666
Summary: What happens when you lose something dear to you? Will you lose yourself in the process? See what happens when Hermione get alopecia. How will she cope? Who will help her? This story is to help raise awareness of alopecia. Includes real life stories from


_ Surrounded by people but eternally alone_

_ Hello every one this is the fist chapter of my story linking the Harry potter books with alopecia._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or previous story lines that build the characters you seen in this story if you recognize it from the books/films it's not mine. That was 100 J K Rawling _

She sat alone in her magnificent room at eight pm at night, modest tears streaming down the surface of her rosy cheeks, on her innocently attractive face.

"Why? I don't understand. What have I done so very wrong? Have I really been that ghastly? Do I deserve this punishment? This can't be happening to me. This isn't happening. I've just imagined it." Her hands ran though her hair and she felt it again. "Ok I'm not imagining it. Why? Please. I need help! Oh for the love of Merlin! I…" she could no longer think in this manner. Shaking herself mentally and forcing herself on a different train of thought. She commenced analysing her day.

The sun was out at this early time in the morning. It was a spectacular morning in Bath. Bath was a stunning little town in Wiltshire, where her parents had long ago bought a holiday home. It was rented out through most of the year, but was always kept open so it could be used by there "loving daughter" when ever she was home from school. That was what her parents had always told her anyway, even though she knew it was just an easy way to get rid of her and her strange abilities.

The young lady of just 17 yeas old looked into the full length mirror located in her room, which had a decor that screamed femininity with every object of furniture, with every colour on the walls, and every ornament and cuddly toy randomly positioned around the room. Everything was pastel colours mainly lilac and lavender with splashes of baby blue and pink. This complimented the hidden girly side that she spent so much of her time hiding from ever-one at her magical school. It was the main thing that people had poked fun at her for, before she started attending the school she was now very well known at for different reasons. It was not her misshapen teeth. It was not her frizzy hair. Nor was it her book worm ways and excessive inelegance. She was taunted for being a typical young girl, who dreamt of being a princess and meeting a hansom prince, who would save her from darkness and allow her the one thing she had always longed for, (a happy ending). At the age of 11 she decided nobody else would see this side of her as every-one that saw her as a girl held it against her.

She was now examining herself. The first thing she was her hair, this made her smile as she adored her hair. Although it was taming slightly by it's self she had aided the process by using various potions and concoctions. She had also discovered something called a straightening iron. The lack of bushiness was amazing. Instead it was replaced with smooth and silky hair, sometimes straight and sometimes wavy depending oh her mood. This made such a difference to her facial features. Her eyes now seemed lighter in colour as the light finds them easier. Instead of a dull brown the true colour of golden honey glimmering and dancing in the light, making them almost hypnotising. Her rosy cheek bones we're more obvious than before, and added femininity to each and every one of her features. She always had quite plump lips, but the positive attention they deserved was always lost when people saw her large, and to some extent distorted smile. Subsequent to a white lie she had told to the school nurse that sanctioned the nurse to reduce the size of her teeth, she was left with the most perfect white teeth. She had of cause informed her parents that it was thanks to the brace that they had insisted that she wore for years. Under no circumstances intending to tell her parents the truth she looked once more at her bite in admiration.

Never having had a great deal of a figure prior to the most recent months, the few modest curves she now possessed, brought a pleased smile across her pretty features. She was never chubby nether was her body ugly. It was just she had always had more of a boyish figure from carrying all her heavy books all the time. Now she had gown a few female assets. They were small curves, but none the less they were hers and more than she had owned before. Her new appearance had happened so gradually she barely noticed it herself. It only just occurred to her this morning that she had never taken time out of her busy life to study the developments. Twisting and tuning in the mirror she came to a conclusion. She decided she was very fond of her appearance. It was far from drastic, in fact it was a very subtle change, but it definitely announced that Hermione Granger was definitely no longer "one of the boys".

_So what do you think? Do you like the start? Please leave any feedback you have and I will add some more story soon._


End file.
